Wedding Night
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: On their wedding night, Chichi has a few things to teach Goku...


**A/N: "Charismatic Beauty" requested a fic for Goku's first time with Chichi. Thanks for the help on the plot and idea. I really think this came out great! WARNING OF GREAT LEMONS TO COME!**

"Ahahahahaha!" Chichi laughed as her husband twirled her into their new bedroom. They had just gotten married and now was the time for the most romantic part of the day…the wedding night.

Goku was holding her bridal style, much to her pleasure, as they spun around the room laughing together. He pressed his lips onto hers, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips on his. _I can't believe I'd never done this before today!_ He thought as he looked down at his bride; her eyes were now shut as she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. "Her lips feel so good! I wonder if all girls feel this way?"

After a few minutes of enjoying themselves, Goku softly let Chichi sit down on the edge of the bed. They looked into each other's eyes, Chichi being glad that Goku was finally figuring out how to be romantic. "Goku…I'm so happy that we-"She was cut off as the saiyan grabbed the back of her head, bringing her delicate lips in for another passionate kiss.

"Mhmmmm." She moaned a little as his lips left hers. "You really like kissing me, don't you?"

Goku looked right back at her with a happy grin. "Yeah! You feel amazing! You're so smooth, and soft, and-"

Now he was the one being cut off as Chichi interrupted him, a blush steadily darkening her rosy cheeks Chichi softly spoke. "Well…If you think kissing me is amazing…" Her blush deepened. "There are other things we can do together…it is our wedding night after all."

"Really? I thought kissing was what Master Roshi was always talking about! What else is there, Chichi?" Goku seemed shocked by the possibility of greater things to come, not that he could ever imagine how great they'd be.

Chichi seemed to sweat drop a little. "Wait…you thought kissing was IT?"

Goku nodded his head vigorously.

The raven-haired young woman's head dropped a little, her dark hair falling in her eyes.

"Ah c'mon Chii'ch! Whatever it is, I'd be happy to do it with you. Anything." Goku smiled.

She looked up at him, her face redder than ever. "It's not what it is; it's that I'll have to teach you how to do it!" She couldn't believe it, it was going to be embarrassing enough for a man to see her nude body for the first time, but now she knew that she'd also have to show him what to do with it…

Goku stared at the huge blush on her cheeks, her eyes being hidden under her bangs it looked like her face was half hair, half strawberry. _She doesn't look_ _very happy…she's been waiting for this day for so long…I can't let her down now._ Goku finished his thoughts as he softly grabbed her small hands in his.

Chichi looked up, the blush still covering her cheeks. "Goku?" She asked in a quiet whimper.

"Chichi, when I said I'd marry you I promised to do anything to make you happy. Please. Whatever this is, let me do it for you." Chichi's face reddened at his words. "Whatever it is, I'll try my hardest. "Her face grew redder still. "Just tell me what to do and I'll-"

"OKAY!" Chichi yelled her face now completely red. "Just please stop talking like that…this is hard enough as it is without you talking about it.

"So you're ready?!" He was so excited! His whole life he had overcome every challenge that he was given, whether it was from Master Roshi, Korin, or Kami. Now the woman he loved had a task for him. He would not fail.

Chichi nodded slowly.

"WOOHOO! Chichi, I know you're making the right decision!" Goku screamed with joy, leaving his wife to wonder if this was how enthusiastic he was, not knowing what sex was…just how energetic was he going to be when he discovered how great it felt…

"First things first" She said, looking at him. "You need to know that when we get started you have to be careful…If you do anything too roughly I'll get hurt.

Goku got a determined look in his eyes. "I'd never hurt you Chii'ch. I'll be as careful as you want. You can trust me."

"It's not whether or not I trust you, Goku. I just don't know if you'll be able to hold back enough strength not to get carried away…

He leaned in, kissing her once more, enjoying the closeness that their lips brought before separating. "I can control that." He smiled. "No matter how great it feels, I know I can keep control when I'm this close to you."

"Okay then…First we'll have to take…our clothes off…" She started nervously.

"What!? Why do we need to get naked?" He asked astonished.

The thought of not being fully nude suddenly flashed across her mind. Her dress hiked up to her chest, the top pulled down so that her breasts were exposed, she imagined his pants down to his ankles as he pounded into her on the kitchen table. "I'M NOT A HUSSY! WE'RE GETTING NAKED AND DOING IT IN THE BED OR WE'RE NOT DOING IT AT ALL!" Chichi nearly burst as she screamed, her eyes clenched shut.

Goku was shocked by his wife's outburst, but was able to keep himself steady. "But, we're already on the bed… why would we go anywhere else?"

Chichi nearly deadpanned at his comment. "Wow, you really were raised in the woods, weren't you?"

He nodded. "Yup. I loved it out there. Just me and Grandpa."

"So…you're Grandpa…Did he never teach you about sex?" Chichi seemed apprehensive now.

"No. Is that what we're going to do?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke.

Chichi sighed. "Just take the tux off first."

"I can never remember how to take this thing off…Oh well." Goku said confidently.

"Wait! Honey, don't!" Chichi tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"HAH!" Goku yelled as he quickly powered up, his muscles bulged as the tuxedo ripped apart at the seams. In no time flat the entire thing was a pool of scraps at his feet.

Chichi was about to scold her new husband when she became distracted. "Wow…" She gazed at his muscular body, he had lost everything, save for his boxers when he powered up. The light glow that surrounded his body seemed to make everything seem even bigger than usual. Her eyes were stuck on his huge arms when he took her out of her trance.

"Uhh, Chii'ch? I took my clothes off. Now what?" He asked her with baited breath.

Shaking away her earlier thoughts, she continued. "Now…I take mine off…" She took a deep breath as she peeled the long gloves from her arms, each pearly white piece of silk being laid carefully onto the bed as she did.

Goku watched curiously. It had been a long time since he'd seen a woman undress. _She sure is taking her time. Why doesn't she just pull everything off like_ _me?_ He thought.

Her face still beet red, Chichi removed the wreath of flowers from her head, being careful not to damage it since she wanted to save the memento. Finally, she stood up, and walked over so that she was standing, facing her husband.

With one final deep breath, Chichi grabbed the top of her wedding dress and slowly peeled it down her delicate body. Goku's eyes lit up as he started getting a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Chichi looks amazing! I don't know why, but I can't take my eyes off of her!" Goku's mind was racing as he tried to decipher the new feelings he was experiencing.

Chichi nearly jumped when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. "Goku…What are you doing?" She asked. Still apprehensive about the whole thing, even though she was the teacher this was her first time too.

"I just…I want to take the rest of your clothes off…" He had no idea why, but the thought of stripping Chichi of her last pieces of clothing was making his body heat up even more.

"Okay…" Chichi breathed, she was hoping he'd remember what she'd said about being gentle. Soon though, it was obvious that he needed some help. His hands were strong enough to easily rip her bra in half, but, following her wishes, he was holding back, and because of it, fumbling with the bra like a regular man.

She smiled a little as she leaned up to kiss him; he craned his neck down to meet hers as they shared another loving kiss. "I know I can do it, Chii'ch." He whispered into her lips.

She went to reply when they spoke at the same time, their tongues accidentally coming into contact with one another. "Ooh!" Chichi gasped at the new contact.

"Wow! Was that sex?" Goku asked; he loved this new kiss they did.

"No, honey. It wasn't sex, but I don't know what that was…" She replied; the feeling of his tongue on hers really started the fire in her belly too.

"Let's do it again!" Goku said as his lips crashed back into hers. Chichi didn't have a chance to reply as his tongue entered her mouth looking for hers.

"Ooooohhh Goku…" She moaned as his muscle wrestled with hers.

_She tastes delicious! Not like any food I've had before, but way better!_ Goku thought as he deepened the kiss. Soon Chichi started to fall back, his strong arms catching her in their embrace.

The two enjoyed each other's tastes when suddenly Goku heard a soft "click".

"What was that, Chii'ch?" He said, his tongue withdrawing from her mouth as she tried to regain her breath.

Her hair covered her eyes as a blush crept upon her features once more. Her hands came back from behind her back, and as they did, they pulled her bra away with them until she was able to let it fall to the floor.

Goku stared at her as she blushed, not realizing her embarrassment as his mind could only focus on one…two things at the moment. "Are those dragon balls?" He thought. His mind was trying to figure out what made the two pale orbs on Chichi's chest so alluring.

"I…I…I take it you've never seen breasts before…" Chichi was starting to shake with embarrassment as his eyes scanned her soft globes.

"No. When I was little I saw Bulma's, but she got really mad." Goku said, his eyes now focusing on the hardening pink buds.

"You what!?" She jumped as she heard what he said. "You saw Bulma's boobs?"

"Yeah, but hers were much smaller than yours. Why is that?" Goku replied, not quite understanding the many implications of his sentence.

Chichi clapped her hands over her face, partially shielding the focus of Goku's gaze. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!" No sooner had she shown her body to a man for the first time was she being told how sexy it was.

"No, really." He said as he pulled her arms away.

"Wha-"Chichi started.

"Yours are way bigger." He said as his right hand cupped her left breast.

"OOOh!" Chichi gasped as his warm hand held her sensitive flesh.

"Be…Care…full…" She began to pant as his fingers started molding her firm orb.

_So this is what boobs feel like… _Goku thought as he moved his left hand in to cup the other breast. Chichi reclined onto the bed as his fingers roamed her chest.

He took in every curve as he held her. "They're so soft, and they can do anything!" Goku stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth like a fascinated child as he felt Chichi's breasts. He grabbed each one individually, pushing them into her chest so that they looked like a pair of water balloons being squeezed too much before letting them jiggle back into place.

Normally, someone as inexperienced as Goku would only cause minor pleasure with his random groping, but his strong hands and Chichi's sensitive body proved otherwise. As Goku grabbed her breasts, mashing them together and letting them go. He remembered that he hadn't figured out what the pink tips were.

"Hey, Chii'ch." He breathed; all the fondling was really getting him going.

"Yes….." She panted; never had she felt so much pleasure before. Sure she had felt her breasts when she put her bra on, but this was unreal. How he was able to make her feel so good was beyond her right now.

"What are these things at the top?" He asked as he gently pinched one of her nipples.

"Ahh! Be careful, Goku! Those are very sensitive!" She instinctively yelled, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know, but it hurt all the same.

"I'm sorry, Chii'ch. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"That's okay, Goku, just…be extra delicate with anything on my body that's…pink. Okay?" She was rather uncomfortable putting it that way but, it was the easiest way to cover her most special places.

"Ohhhh! I get it! They're like pressure points!" He cheered, thinking he had figured out why she seemed to collapse when he felt certain parts of her.

"Uhhh…kind of. Just be careful with them." She finished.

"Right" Goku said as he continued to try and kiss her.

Chichi pushed his head away from hers, but not away as much as down. "Why don't you kiss something else instead? You need to apologize some more for hurting me…" She blushed madly, not believing how bold she was being.

_C'mon, Chichi. You can do it. Just lead him on until he figures out what he has to do. Then the rest will be…. _She felt herself getting wet at the thought.

"Hmm. okay." Goku said as his face closed in on her right breast.

He gently kissed her nipple, gaining him a soft scream from the girl above him. Progressing the kiss like he had with her lips, he gently opened them, letting the soft bud be sucked into his maw, where his lion of a tongue awaited it.

"Gokuuuuu!" Chichi called out in pleasure as his tongue wrapped around her hard bud, softly stroking it with coating upon coating of saliva before licking it all away again.

_I don't know what tastes better? Her lips or her boobs? They're so soft; it's like sticking my face into a really big marshmallow._ He nuzzled his face into her breast, relishing her aroma as more and more soft flesh was sucked in to be played with.

"Ah! Ah!" Chichi moaned as her beloved's tongue molested her poor breasts. She knew it wasn't decent, but all she wanted was for him to do more!

"Harder…suck…harder" She panted.

Goku barely heard her, but his ravenous mind filled in the blanks as he sucked harder on the delicate bud, drawing more and more moans from his wife. _I_ _wonder if the other tastes the same?_ He thought as his strong lips jumped to the other breast, sucking the hard nipple in for a firm lashing of spit. "It does!" Goku moaned happily into her boob, the bountiful flesh muffling him.

Chichi kept moaning as Goku's tongue did as it was born to do, taste. It ran around every part of her breasts, coating the bouncing orbs in a thin layer of saliva before getting back to work devouring the tips.

He only stopped when he felt a faint pressure on the top of his head. Looking up he saw Chichi, her eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to push him down further.

Getting the hint, Goku descended, his face sliding across her flat belly. Feeling invigorated by his success with her boobs, he ran his tongue around her navel, letting the wet muscle lightly tickle her before kissing her belly button sensually.

"Ahhh…" She moaned lightly, now really pushing down on his head. He arrived between her legs; her dainty, white panties were still on.

"Sli…Slide them down…Slowly." Chichi tried to speak, her mind almost numb from the earlier breast play.

He looked at the little pink bow adorning the center of her panties before taking each edge of them in his pointer fingers. _Just like Bulma's_ He thought._ I_ _know she won't have balls, but I can't remember what was there when I took Bulma's underwear off before._

The couple each braced themselves for different reasons as her panties came down. "So there is something here…" Goku thought as he ran his finger down the wet slit.

"AHHH!" Chichi gasped. After all the foreplay she was on the verge of exploding.

"Don't worry Chii'ch. I remember what you said. Careful with the pink." He slowly moved between her legs, his hot breath ticking her pouting lips.

As gently as possible, he ran the tip of his tongue along her nether lips, softly parting them as he went up.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Chichi bucked her hips, lodging the saiyan's face further into her wetness.

Not appreciating the movement, Goku grabbed her thighs to hold her steady. The last thing he wanted was to do something bad accidentally and ruin this for her. His wife's muscular thighs felt great in his hands, the perfect combination of muscle and fat that made anything she wore hug her curves.

Her screams only increased as his wet muscle licked up and down the slit, parting her folds more and more as he delved deeper, each time collecting more of the clear liquid she was dripping. _This tastes weird…but, I really like it. _He thought. Goku could not figure out why he liked this new flavor so much, but he had to get more of it.

Taking her screams of ecstasy as a good sign, Goku licked deeper and deeper, letting his mouth suck on her open slit as he kiss her lower lips as he did her upper pair. He nearly stopped when he saw a new bud appear before his eyes. _Another one? I guess it's the same as the first two…_ Goku thought as he sucked it into his mouth, playing with it like he had her nipples.

The battering that her nipples got was one thing, but the same assault on her clit was just too much for the young woman. The pressure that had been building up for some time finally released.

"Goku…I…I'm!" She screamed as she came all over his face, her sweet nectar coating him as he caught what he could in his maw, eager to taste as much of her as he could.

"That…That was wonderful, Goku." Chichi panted. Never had she felt something so overwhelming, and the fact that the man she loved more than life itself did it to her made it mean that much more.

Goku licked his lips, savoring the last of his wife's delicious nectar. "You taste great, Chii'ch. Mind if I try again?" He said, his face returning to the now hyper-sensitive slit.

"NO!" Chichi gasped. Not wanting to faint if his tongue returned to soon, luckily though, she had another idea.

"Hmm?" Goku looked up to see that she was trying to stand, so he moved out of the way.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked that?" He asked with legitimate surprise.

Chichi grinned. "I did, honey…It's just…I want to do something for you now…" Her cheeks tinted red as she looked down at the massive bulge in her husband's boxers.

"Oh! Are we having more dinner?" Goku asked excitedly.

"No…but, I promise it'll be much better than food." Chichi whispered nervously. "Just hold still and do as I say."

Goku watched as his wife got down on her knees, with shaking hands she slowly pulled down Goku's boxers until a large rod sprung out. She nearly jumped as it landed on her face, the tip smearing a small amount of precum across her beautiful lips a prelude of greater things to cum.

"Ohhh….myyyy…Kamiiiii…." Chichi said in shock as she stared at him. Her father had shown her a video when she was little to warn her of the dangers of having sex too early in life. She had expected Goku to be the same as the man in the video, but Goku being Goku, he was a little…bigger than that. How on earth was that going to fit into her later? "Wow. You must be twice as big as the man in the video…" She murmured.

Goku's saiyan hearing was able to pick up what she hadn't meant to say. "What video?" He asked curiously, having no idea what she was mumbling about.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing! Just sit on the bed. Heheheheh!" Chichi was mortified that he heard her, but did not want to stop until she made him feel as good as he had made her feel.

The boxers now forgotten on the ground, Chichi gingerly grasped his hard cock in her small hands.

"Ugh!" Goku grunted. _What is she doing? Grandpa said to never let anyone touch my other tail, but…it feels sooo good!_ The saiyan fought with his thoughts as Chichi ran her hands up and down his length; she let the moistness leaking from the tip lubricate her hands as she stroked him, earning faint pants and grunts from the muscular mass above her.

"This…This is incredible! It's way better than any training I've ever done!" Goku's mind was racing as Chichi made her next move.

She took a deep breath, letting the musky smell of his length seep into her nostrils as she prepared for the next step. _Dad…I'm sure you would collapse on_ _the spot if you saw what your little princess was about to do… _She couldn't help, but feel really naughty as she let the purple head part her lips.

Goku's eyes sprang open as he screamed. The sensations were unbelievable! He'd have thought she was trying to eat him if he hadn't done the same to her first. Little did he know that she was, in a way, eating him.

The Princess's delicate tongue encircled his massive shaft, letting the defenseless head take the brunt of her assaults as she caressed every last millimeter of it.

_I…I can't… Think! _Goku was panting constantly as her oral torments, completely unable to do anything other than pant and grunt.

Chichi took more of him into her mouth, stretching it out as much as she could to accommodate him, soon though; she realized the limit to how much she could take when she felt her gag reflex. Drawing some of him back out, she returned to licking up and down the long pole that was currently occupying her mouth.

Her hands, now free, went to work massaging the soft balls of flesh that hung below his power pole. With every gentle squeeze she got a soft thrust into her mouth, forcing her tongue to go to work on another section of his member.

_Too…much…Can't….Ugghhh!_ Goku's thoughts were still a mess as his small wife had managed to completely debilitate him.

Looking up at him, Chichi couldn't help, but too smile around his cock at her handiwork. Her first time as she had done this to him. She had brought the World Champion to his knees with just her mouth. She'd have to remember this move… His muscular pecs were dripping with sweat as he panted, his strong arms flexing as he gripped the sheets in ecstasy. Chichi ran her hand all over his abs, being sure to run her fingers through the grooves wherever she could. _Sooo sexy! _She breathed onto him, her hot breath tickling his cock in new ways.

UGHHH!" Goku grunted as her tongue ran across the small slit at the tip of his head.

Feeling around with her tongue, Chichi wondered if this opening was as sensitive as hers was…May as well find out. She tapped the tip with her tongue, letting Goku grunt all the more as he tensed further. She knew she was doing something right as more globs of precum seeped from the tip. Her dainty tongue collected them as they came out. She didn't know why she liked the salty substance, but it was Goku, and that's all that mattered.

"Chii'ch…." Goku tried to moan. She looked up at him, her beautiful dark eyes sparkling back at him as she held the tip of his cock between her pink, kissable, lips. The image struck him like a lightning bolt with how erotic it was. The image on top of the many other sensations he was experiencing were more than Goku could handle! He let out one huge scream as the flood gates opened.

"AGGHHH!" All of his muscles relaxed at once as his cock released the pressure that Chichi had built up, unleashing a torrent of hot cum into her mouth.

The young woman's eyes popped open as her mouth was quickly filled with cum. She released him from her mouth as she swallowed, unfortunately though, the remaining jerks of his cock sprayed his juice all over her beautiful face. Strands of white liquid fell on her dark-black hair like ribbons as she licked the rest from her lips.

"Chichi…" Goku moaned. "That was incredible! How did you learn a technique like that? I couldn't even move!"

She simply blushed as she giggled. "Just a little something I thought up on the spot."

Chichi stared down at him as he regained his composure. As trashy as it looked, she enjoyed being covered in his essence. At least in the bedroom, it marked her as belonging to him; and judging by how much of her was still on his face, he belonged to her even more. Standing in front of her husband, who was now panting on his back, she put her hands on her hips, letting her feminine curves speak for her as she waited for the grand finale.

_I used to be able to look at the whole planet with her by my side…now I don't think the sun could distract me from her._ Goku thought as the warm hunger below his stomach returned, his eyes roaming over her nude form.

Chichi smiled as she saw his cock returning to its earlier size. It was about time that they truly consummated their marriage. "Are you ready to make me yours, Goku?" She smiled excitedly, barely being able to contain her own enthusiasm.

Goku nodded as he stood up. "Yeah! I'd love to see what's next. Although I don't think anything will be like what you did with your mouth."

"We'll just have to see about that…" Chichi blushed as she lied down on her back, her head resting on one of the many pillows at the top of the bed.

Goku didn't know what to look at first as she spread her legs, her firm boobs as they jiggled on her chest, the dripping opening between her legs, or the angelic face that he fell in love with. "You look fantastic, Chii'ch" Goku gawked at her.

Her blush darkened as she motioned for him to kneel on the bed. "This is where you need to be careful, Goku." She said sternly. "Hold your penis steady and slowly push it into my body, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I understand." Goku said as he held the long rod still before pressing it onto her hole. He thought he was doing well until Chichi started to yell.

"AHH! Goku! The pink one! The pink one!" Chichi screamed as she felt his head begin to push into the wrong opening.

"Sorry, heheheh." He chuckled at his mistake, his strong arm hooking behind his head as he did.

Chichi laid her head back down as she felt him brush against her slit. Now that he had the right opening, Goku slowly entered her. Each of them began letting out long moans of pleasure as their most primal parts finally rubbed together.

He stopped when he suddenly felt something blocking him. He looked up to see small tears beginning to well in his wife's eyes. "Chichi, what's wrong? What did I do?" He pleaded with his wife to let him know what the problem was.

She took a couple deep breaths before replying. "Goku, no matter what you do, this part is going to hurt a lot for me." His eyes grew worried with every word. "I need you to do it quickly, just to get it over with. The longer it takes you to break that wall you feel, the more it's going to hurt for me."

Goku nodded as his eyes grew determined. "Don't worry, Chii'ch. I've got you."

She squeezed her eyes shut as he thrust into her, tearing the thin barrier within her womanhood, and sending shockwaves of pain up her body. "AHHHMHHHHHHMMMMMM!" She started to scream, only to have a pair of strong lips crashed into hers, her screams being muffled by his mouth as his tongue tried to calm hers down.

Slowly, the pain began to subside as the man inside of her started to slowly slide in and out. As the pain receded, pure pleasure took its place as the indescribable feeling pf togetherness washed over the couple.

_She's so tight! It would hurt if it didn't feel so good! _He screamed in his head.

Chichi's eyes started to open as she stared up at him, his muscular torso leaning over her. Since their pace was still slow, the pair decided it was a good opportunity for a little groping. The princess ran her delicate hands all over her husband's sweaty pecs, loving the feel of his hard muscles under her fingers. They were like big, smooth bricks. So firm, yet they were still soft enough to remind her that they were flesh. Chichi couldn't help, but drool a little as she rubbed him; his hunky body absolutely reeked of masculinity in a way that drove the young woman wild.

Goku was in a similar state as his rough hands groped her soft breasts, the two orbs bouncing in his hands as he played with them, twisting the firm nipples before letting them jiggle in his grasp.

As their pace increased, their hands soon found that they could do little more than hold on for dear life. Chichi grasped Goku's firm butt, her fingernails sinking into the hard cheeks as she tried to bring him further into her.

"AH! AH! AH!" She gasped as he banged in and out of her, his balls slapping against her soft butt cheeks with every thrust.

As Goku looked down at her; the sight was one he knew he'd never forget. _She looks like an angel… _He thought. Her hair, as dark as the night, splayed out around her head, her arms, now too weak from all the action that was going on, now rested above her head where they fell. His new favorite dragon balls were bouncing up and down with every thrust he made, never being able to fully regain their round shape before they were sent bouncing again.

_You're so beautiful…_ He thought as he gazed upon her pleasure-stricken face. A dark red blush covered her cheeks as sweat drops appeared on her neck. The look of her face contorted in ecstasy was making it really hard for him to hold on.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" He grunted now with each thrust, their bodies were making loud, wet sounds as they repeatedly collided, each time putting more and more strain on their weakening control.

"Chii'ch…I can't hold…." Goku tried to speak, the action making him lose his grip.

"Goku! It's too…much! Ahhh!" Chichi screamed as her walls clenched around Goku's thick member. "AGHHHH!" He bellowed, his member now releasing his essence into her. His masculine juices meeting her feminine ones in a whirl pool of love, deep within her body. All energy leaving him, Goku withdrew from her tight cove, letting himself fall next to her on the bed.

He laid on his side, one strong arm reaching out for her to roll onto, an invitation she didn't hesitate to accept.

Cuddling into her husband's strong arms, Chichi nuzzled against his hard pecs, pressing her body against his as much as she could. Goku closed his arms around her as he held her close. He enjoyed the feel of her considerable endowments squished against him as much as she did his. The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Their wedding night coming to a close.

The next morning Chichi awoke to find herself still within Goku's protective embrace. "Husband. Are you awake yet?" She said in a sweet sing-song voice.

Goku stretched as he woke up, one arm still pulling his woman against him. "That was amazing, Chii'ch! I feel incredible! We should do that every day!" He grinned happily. Now that he knew exactly what sex was, it was something he wanted to add to his daily work out routine.

"Every day?" Chichi repeated with a dreamy blush coating her cheeks.

**A/N: This is one of the most enjoyable fics to write. Thanks again to "Charismatic Beauty" for the story request! Please REVIEW the HFIL out of this thing people and I should have many more up soon!**


End file.
